totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdźcie mi ropę!
Totalna Porażka: Zagraj i powalcz Odcinek 3 Felipe: '''Witam ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zagraj i powalcz widzieliśmy jak zawodnicy śpiewają, najpierw miał to być kabaret, ale Courtney zmieniła na balladę, więc krótko mówiąc znakomitą piosenkę zaśpiewali Niepokonane Wilki, a na ceremonii prawie odpadł Daniel, ale znaleźliśmy drugą Lindsay, którą okazała się Carmen, niedoszła fanka Zoey i zagłosowała na siebie i odpadła. A w dzisiejszym odcinku zobaczymy niestety mniej mnie, ale więcej zawodników. '''Topher: '''Tylko u nas w Totalnej Porażce: Zagraj i powalcz. '''DJ: '''W odcinku Znajdźcie mi ropę! '''Topher: '''DJ, nie musiałeś tego dopowiadać. Intro ??? Domki Domek Niepokonanych Wilków '''Steve: Ale naprawdę jesteśmy niepokonani. Mike (PZ):'Ciągle pamiętam co wczoraj robiłem, dobrze, że Carma nie odpadła. Moje słonko wytrzymało. <3 '''Sandra: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, przeszłam dalej. '''Vanessa: '''Dla początkująch to jest proste. '''Sandra: '''Ja się tobie nie dziwie. '(PZ) Sandra: 'Vanessa to miewa przebłyski, ale nie wie jak to jest być na granicy połowy sezonu. Ja wiem, bo moja siostra uczestniczyła w przetrwaniu i zajęła 3/4 miejsce w odcinku 18. ''Tymczasem w kuchni był jakiś hałas. 'Sandra: '''Vanessa, pójdziesz ze mną? ''I poszła. 'Duncan: '''Virgin, chodź do kuchni. '''Virgin: '''Dobrze. '''Virgin (PZ): '''Muszę się go trzymać, pomoże mi odkryć prawdę o wszystkich skoro tak dobrze przetrwał. '(PZ) Duncan: 'Ja nie chcę go wyeliminować, chcę znaleźć przyjaciela sojusznika. ''Poszli zaraz za nim Steve. 'Max: '''Co tam Mike? '''Mike: '''Mam nową dziewczynę. '''Max: '''A Zoey? '(PZ) Max: 'O ile pamięć mnie nie myli to Mike chodził z Zoey... '''Mike: '''Ona ze mną zerwała. Powiedziała, że możemy zostać... '''Max: '''Chodźmy do kuchni. ''Poszli. Domek Leniwych Słoni Carma pisała list do Mike'a, Daniel zrobił pułapkę na Toby'ego, a Bernie poszedł spać. '''Carma: ''Kochany Mike'u,'' Mam nadzieję, że odbierzesz mój list. Cieszę się, że zostałam w programie dzięki Topher'owi, ale u mnie jest fatalna sytuacja. Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie jest w porządku. Kocham Cię, Carma (PZ) Carma: 'Tak, mam chłopaka! ''Toby wszedł w pułapkę, a ona się nie uruchomiła, Daniel poszedł sprawdzić co nie tak z pułapką i sam w nią wleciał 'Daniel: '''Pożałujesz s#########u.. '''Scott: '''Ale za co ma żałować sam zrobiłeś taką żałosną pułapkę. '''Daniel: '''Halo ktoś mnie uratuje? '''Sky: '"Panie pułapko" sam sobie pomóż. '(PZ) Sky: '''Błagam, on jest upośledzony. '''Daniel: '''I tak z tego k###a wyjdę. '''Toby: '''Gaśnie. ''Bernie się budzi. 'Bernie: '''Mniam idę do kuchni. ''Sky poszła za Bernie'm, potem poszli Carma i Scott. 'Toby: '''Zostaliśmy sami. ''Zaczął go bić. Dostał w twarz i stracił zęba. '''Daniel: '''Ja jako jedyny wiem,że ty dobrze mówisz. '''Toby: '''I niech tak zostanie. ''Nagle Daniel uwalnia się z pułapki i spada na głowę i poszedł za Tobym do kuchni.' (PZ) Daniel: 'Nie na długo, c###u. Sektor 6 "Kuchnia" '''Vanessa: '''Co się dzieje. '''DJ: '''W tej kuchni są karaluchy. '''Sandra: '''AAAAAAA! '''Vanessa: '''Jeden mały karaluch, i to nawet nieszkodliwy. ''Zabrała go i wyrzuciła do innego sektora. 'DJ: '''Ale ty jesteś odważna. ''Przychodzą Sky, Bernie, Carma i Scott. 'Bernie: '''Co pichcisz DJ? '''DJ: '''Spaghetti. '''Sky: '''Mniam. '''Carma: '''Nie mogę jeść sera. ''Przychodzą Toby i Daniel. 'Daniel: '''Gdzie jest druga drużyna? ''Przyszli Virgin, Duncan i Steve. 'Steve: '''Tutaj jesteśmy. '''Virgin: '''Właśnie. ''Przychodzą Mike i Max. Mike puszcza oczko Carme'ie. 'Carma: '''Skarbie, może usiądziemy razem? '''Mike: '''Jasne. <3 ''Usiedli koło siebie. 'Mike: '''Kocham ciebie. <3 '''Carma: '''Nie, to ja cię kocham. ''Carma położyła się na kolano Mike'a. 'Carma: '''Jesteś taki słodki. '''Mike: '''Ty jesteś jeszcze słodsza. ''Położyła mu rękę na pierś. 'Mike: '''Bardzo cię kocham. '''Carma: '''A ja bardzo kocham cię kochać... ''Przyszła do nich Sky. 'Sky: '''Przepraszam, ale nikt nie przyszedł oglądać waszych minek! '''Carma: '''Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy! '''Sky: '''Tak, ale to mnie irytuje... '''Carma: '''Przynajmniej nikt nie gadał o twoim związku... -_- I to podwójnym. '''Sky: '''Poczwara! '''Carma: '''Odpadniesz na następnej ceremonii! ''Carma się odwróciła smutnym wzrokiem na Mike'a, a Sky wkurzona poszła do reszty drużyny. 'Scott:'Wiem o czym myślisz. Nagle Toby i Daniel rzucają spaghettim w twarz Mike oraz Carmen.Nagle oni coś poczuli. 'Daniel (PZ):'Mam dziwne... '''Toby (PZ):...uczucie chyba... Daniel (PZ):...polubiłem... Toby (PZ):...go. Daniel podchodzi do Tobiego Daniel:'Dobra jesteśmy najlepszymi w show może sojusik. ''Toby podnosi palec do góry. 'Daniel:'Dobra 'Felipe:'Witam was zawodnicy nasze zadanie to szukanie ropy w 66,67,68 i 69 sektorze ropy podzielcie się na drużyny w każdym sektorze jest przedstawiciel drużyny. 'Daniel:'Ja z Tobym w 66 sektorze. 'Bernie:'Ja pójdę do 69 sektora 'Sky:'A ja z Scottem do 67. 'Carma:'To ja 68. 'Mike: '''Mogę z tobą? '''Carma: '''Jasne. '(PZ) Carma: 'Zjadłam oczywiście makaron, Mike jest włoskim wybredniarkiem. <3 '''Vanessa:'Ja pójdę z Maxem do 67. 'Sandra:'To ja do 66. 'Steve:'Idę z tobą. 'Duncan:'To ja i Virgin do 69. 'Mike: '''Możemy już iść do sektorów? '''Felipe: '''Tiak. Sektor 66 '''Sandra: '''Ja nie wykopuję. ''Nagle Sandra wpadła w pułapkę Daniela. 'Daniel:'Gadaj gdzie widziałaś rope. 'Sandra:'To my szukamy ropy?Widziałam całą jaskinie z tym. Daniel poszedł do jaskini 'Toby(PZ):'Ja myślę pozytywnie. Poszedł do innego sektora. 'Steve (PZ):'Ten Toby jest sprytny, ale nie na długo. Poszedł zanim. 'Toby: '''Jeigo sarnapo! '''Steve: '''A jesteś fankiem Stefka Pizzy? '(PZ) Toby: 'Nie słyszałem o nim. ''Wziął łopatę i zobaczył 3l ropy. 'Daniel: '''O już jest ta jaskina. ''Nagle wybucha i zniej wychodzą gnomy,Daniel szybko ucieka i te gnomy zabierają Sandre gdzieś. 'Toby: ''napisał na kartce 'Oj, to wszystko. '''Steve: '''Nie szkodzi. ''Nagle walnął Steve łopatą i rzucił do jakiegoś sektora. 'Steve: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Steve gdzieś utknął. 'Toby: '''Pjowiodovo. '(PZ) Toby: 'Dobrze, że ten kretyn odpadł. ''Toby spadł przypadkowo z sektoru i wleciał też w zapadnie. Daniel wziął 20l ropy i poszedł w jego ślady. Sektor 67 Nagle Max ze Sky zostali zamknięci w windzie. 'Max:'Pomocy mam klaustrofobie! Sky kopie w drzwi i winda rusza dalej. 'Sky: '''Nic się nie stało? '''Max: '''Nic nie szkodzi. '''Sky: '''Ok, to zchodzimy do windy. '(PZ) Sky: 'Chcę, żeby każdy z nas miał równe szanse... ''Na drodze spotykają Scott'a. 'Sky: '''Siemcia, Scajco. '''Scott: '''Odwal się, widziałem ropę. '(PZ) Sky: 'Ściemnia... '''Scott: '''Chodź tam... '(PZ) Scott: 'Pora zasabotować drużynę, dawno tego nie było. ''Scott popchnął Sky do otchłani. 'Sky: '''Nienawidzę Cię Scott! ''Tymczasem Max zdobył 1l ropy, który się rozlał. '(PZ) Max: '''Oby dłużej sabotował... '''Scott: '''A gdzie ropa? ''Nagle Scott przechodzi,a Max się potyka i otwiera coś dziwnego.I nagle Scott jest cały w ketchupie,różnych maziach i wszystkich.Nagle spada do otchłani,a Max znajduje 3 litry ropy.Nagle Topher go spycha do otchłani.Vanessa się pokazuje i spycha Tophera do otchłani,a on ją zabiera ze sobą. Sektor 68 'Carma: '''Dobrze, jesteśmy w 68 sektorze, kotku. <3 ''Rzuciła się na niego i pocałowała. 'Mike: '''Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobił? <3 '''Carma: '''Poszukajmy dla swojej drużyny ropy. '''Mike: '''Dobrze, kotku. '''Felipe(w głośniku):'Pamiętajcie nie jesteście razem w ekipie. Musicie ze sobą walczyć albo Carma wyleci. 'Carma: '''Mogę znaleźć tą ropę?! ''Znalazła cekiny. 'Carma: '''Zawsze o nich marzyłam! ''Założyła je.Nagle cekiny wybuchają. 'Carma: '''Argh! '(PZ) Carma: 'Chyba to tylko zauroczenie... :'( '''Carma: '''Mike, musimy się rozstać. '''Mike: '''Ale dlaczego? ''Carma odeszła ze smutkiem, a Mike "ględził". 'Mike: '''Jesteś niepoważna! '''Carma: '''To tylko zauroczenie, cekiny mi to powiedziały. '(PZ) Mike: 'Co za k###a! '''Carma: '''Wiem, co o mnie myślisz, dlatego że według Ciebie jestem p######a. ''Nagle pokazują się zmutowane zwierzęta z 4 sezonu totalnej porażki. 'Mike: '''AAA!!! To susły! '''Carma: '''Zmykajcie się zwierzęta! ''Oblała Mike'a mazią i wszystkie potwory zniknęły. 'Carma: '''W porządku? '''Mike: '''Tak, Zoey, w porządku. ''Carma w nim widzi załamanie nerwowe. '(PZ) Carma: '''Tak naprawdę myśli, że jestem Zoey, ja go trochę rozweseliłam, czyli nie mam chłopaka i nie miałam. ''Nagle zmutowane okonie zabrały Carme i dały Mikowi 1 litr ropy. 'Mike:'Narka Zoey. 'Carma: '''Papa, Mike. '(PZ) Carma: 'Trzeba to powiedzieć zespołowi. '''Carma: '''Zobacz, tam będziesz miał ropę! '''Mike: '''Mogę wziąć? '''Carma: '''Są dwie: Są dla Ciebie! ''Mike szybko opuszcza teren. Sektor 69 Nagle Bernie strzela czymś w Duncana i Virgina,nagle Virgin spada z klifu. 'Virgin:'Pomożesz Duncan? 'Duncan:'Nie. 'Virgin:'Dobra. Nagle Bernie się przewraca o coś. 'Duncan:'Ej rzucisz mi to? 'Bernie:'Dobra. Rzucił mu beczki z napisem ropa.Otwiera i nic tam nie ma,nagle przetransportuje się gdzieś w wodę. 'Bernie:'Dobrze,że tobie to rzuciłem. Nagle Virgin bierze beczkę z napisem "Klejąca smoła" i rzuca nią w niego. 'Virgin: '''Co za sabotaż. ''Bernie nie może się ruszać. 'Duncan: '''Dobry strzał. '''Virgin: '''Nie ma za co. ''Przybili żółwika. '(PZ) Duncan: '''Jednak go zostawię. ''Nagle Bernie się wydostaje 'Bernie:'Dobrze,że mam w spodniach piłe łańcuchową. ''Nagle znajduje pingwina z beczką o napisie ,,żelki' Bernie:'Dasz mi jednego? ''Nagle widać rope w tej beczce. 'Felipe(w głośnikach):'Bernie zdobył litr ropy. '(PZ) Duncan: '''A to spryciarz... '''Duncan: '''Bernie, chcesz ropę? '''Bernie: '''Tak du... ''Duncan rzucił na niego pierze. 'Bernie: '''Mam uczulenie na pierze! ''Duncan zaczął się śmiać.Nagle widać pterodaktyle,emu i dinozaury! 'Bernie:'AAa psik! Nagle pierze z niego zleciały na pterodaktyla, a ten pterodaktyl zabrał Virgina gdzieś daleko.Duncan znalazł ropę i nagle otworzył jakąś zapadnie. 'Duncan:'Ej Bernie może tutaj podejdziesz? 'Bernie:'Dobrze. Wszedł w zapadnie. 'Duncan: '''Nie wie, że mam 10 litrów ropy. ''Wziął 10l ropy i poszedł do Felipe. U Felipe Nagle przylatuje pterodaktyl z Virginem. 'Felipe:'Hej 'Virgin:'O hej Felipe. 'Felipe:'Brawo uzyskałeś 0 litrów ropy i tutaj zostajesz. Nagle Steve tutaj spada. 'Steve:'Aaa! 'Felipe:'Hejka co tam? 'Steve:'Fajnie,a u ciebie. 'Felipe:'To umnie. Nagle gnomy przychodzą z Sandrą. 'Felipe:'Muszę pracować z wami. 'Sandra:'Heja Steve i Virgin. 'Felipe:'Narazie najgorzej spisują się żadna drużyna.Tutaj jest ich trzej,a wilków zero.A w liczniku ropy jest 4-0 dla Leniwych Słoni. Nagle przychodzi Bernie. 'Bernie:'Heja. Przybywa Sky. 'Sky: '''Głosujcie na Scott'a! '''Bernie: '''Nie, ja głosuję na Carmę. '''Sky: '''On mnie sabotował, przysięgam! '(PZ) Sky: 'Jeszcze są u nas Toby, Scobboter i Carma. ''Przychodzi Carma 'Carma:'Hej. Nagle spada Scott. 'Bernie:'AAaaa jakiś potwór. Nagle na niego spada Max. 'Max:'To tylko Scott. 'Felipe:'To zostali Daniel.Toby,Mike,Duncan i Vanessa. Spadają Vanessa i Topher. 'Felipe:'To tylko Daniel,Toby,Mike oraz Duncan. Po chwili wszyscy spadli. '''Felipe: '''Podliczmy: '''Topher: *'Sektor 66 (Wilki): '20 litrów *'Sektor 66 (Słonie): '0 litrów *'Sektor 67 (Wilki): '3 litry *'Sektor 67 (Słonie): '0 litrów *'Sektor 68 (Wilki): '3 litry *'Sektor 68 (Słonie): '0 litrów *'Sektor 69 (Wilki): '10 litrów *'Sektor 69 (Słonie): '1 litr *'Wilki: '36 litrów ropy *'Słonie: '1 litr ropy 'Felipe: '''Zwycięzcami są po raz drugi Wilki! '''Wilki: '''Tak! Ceremonia Głosowanie '''Carma: '''Scott! '''Daniel: '''Sky. '''Sky: '''Scott. Ceremonia '''Felipe: '''Widać, że prawie byliście jednomyślni, lizaki na pewno powędrują dziś do: Daniela oraz Toby'ego! ''Rzucił im lizaki. 'Daniel:'Jest 'Toby:'Bindozdgiolak. 'Felipe:'Oraz Bernie. Rzucił mu lizak 'Bernie:'Jee jestem dalej! 'Felipe:'I Carma! Rzuca Sky lizaka. 'Carma: '''Super, wiedziałam, że będę dalej. '''Felipe:'To do domu wyjeżdża a raczej wylatuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... Sky czy Scott? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Scott! Rzuca Sky lizaka. 'Scott: '''Co!? '''Carma: '''Nara. '''Felipe: '''Waszym kolejnym kapitanem będzie Sky! '''Sky: '''Wiedziałam. '''Scott: '''Pożałujesz Sky! ''Scott spada z zapadni i zostaje wystrzelony przez armatę. 'Scott: '''NIENAWIDZĘ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ''Nagle do Felipe dzwoni komórka. '''Felipe: '''Idę odebrać... '''Topher: '''Więc pozostała już dwunastka szczęśliwych graczy, która powalczy dalej. Co będzie dalej? W kim nowym zakocha się Carma? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zagraj i powalcz! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zagraj i powalcz